Birthright
by JohnyboyV
Summary: Chapter 1 -- AU in which which the Vejita and Son clans go to the Saiya-jin homeworld while someone else enacts their own insidious schemes


Birthright  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animations, and Bird Studios own all Dragon Ball characters, planets, and devices. Sarah made up Amarao and Feo. Saban owns Eltar. This story is based on an outline given to me by Sarah, who also made up Amarao and Feo. Oh and note that the Trunks and Goten have been swapped on purpose.

"I will defeat you, Kakarotto!" Vejita roared before charging at his arch- rival. The other Saiya-jin prepared to catch his foe, but he vanished from sight. Kakarotto looked around, trying to find where Vejita went. Then, he felt a savage kick to the back of the head, and as he staggered forward, he heard his adversary laugh.

"You're supposed to keep your guard up!" Vejita commented as he watched his nemesis grin as he regained his balance and rubbed the back of his noggin. 

"Well, it's a good thing I've got a hard skull," replied Goku. They heard a couple of women calling for them. One was wearing practical, medieval-looking garb. The other was a beautiful Saiya-jin woman who wore a black, sleeveless body glove, a suit of armor that was white except for the abdomen and lower back, which were blue. She wore her raven-colored hair in a ponytail, while her Eltarian companion had hers in a bun. The pair motioned for their mates to head back to the main compound. As soon as they got there, Vejita asked his Saiya-jin spouse a question. 

"Bulma, why are we going to Kakarotto's quarters?" Bulma looked at him. 

"Well, for one thing, Chichi invited us over for dinner, and the other thing is that I wanted to show everyone my newest invention. Besides, Goten and Bra are over there being taken care of by Gohan," she replied. "How'd you get your invention in their quarters?" Vejita inquired. "Your gizmos tend to be a bit on the big side." 

"I've got it with me right now. It's my smallest invention yet!" she answered.

"Okay, we're here!" Chichi beamed as she opened the door and let everyone in. Kakarotto could smell the freshly prepared menita, smoked saumon, and stir-fried Saibamen.

"Ah, Chichi. You didn't have to;" Kakarotto said. "Not that it's unappreciated!" "Of course I did. It's Eltarian custom, as high up there as the 'unmarried women must wear veils' "she responded. She put ample helpings on everyone's plate except hers (she doesn't eat nearly as much as a Saiya- jin) and watched with satisfaction as the rest gulped down their food in five minutes. 

"Hey Mom, that was pretty good!" said her son Trunks. Everyone at the table eagerly agreed.

"Bulma, what was it you'd planned to show us?" Gohan inquired.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," she replied as she retrieved something and showed it to the group. "Here it is. Toss it!" "Okay," said Kakarotto. Then, they all headed out to the courtyard.

"Everybody stand back!" Bulma announced as she threw a pill-shaped capsule out towards the center of the yard. With a loud pop, the capsule transformed into a bunker for six.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Goten. "Mom, what do you call that?"

"I call it hoipoi," she replied. "Mom, it would be, like, so cool to have one of those things to put my wardrobe in," commented Bra.

"Yeah, I guess she needs someplace to put her skimpy little outfits!" Goten snickered. "Hoping that if you get in a fight you'll distract the guy with your figure?" He was about to say more, but Bra cut her brother off with an icy glare.

"Like, how dare you, you little freak!" she retorted. "At least my best friend isn't a blue-eyed freak of nature!"

Bra immediately felt the eyes of the Son clan burn holes in her with their eyes.. Vejita was no less furious then they were.

"How many times do I have to tell you both to behave yourselves? And when will it sink into your head that I will not have prejuduce in this family, Bra?" An awkward silence filled the room. Bulma was the first to speak as the Vejitas began to leave.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry for our kids's behavior. Bra never should have said --"

"Don't worry about it. I'm well aware of what most people think about Eltarians," Chichi responded. "Besides, we know you're dealing with Bulma's temper."

" Which, of course, we're sure isn't from your side!" Goku joked. "Anyways, thanks for comin,'"

Goku grinned warmly. 

"So, we'll see you in a week on the trip to the homeworld!"

Bulma nodded as the rest of her family headed out the door. Goten waved to Trunks who reciprocated.  
  
--  
  
Feo grinned. His Sensei, Amarao, will be pleased with how well the plan was working. They were to stow aboard the Akitori, which was headed for the Saiya-jin homeworld, follow the warriors to their rendezvous with the Emperor, and kill everyone there. "Videl, are you ready for the task at hand?" he asked his Earth-born partner.

"Of course," she coolly replied. "Excellent," Feo said. "I'll go get Sensei." He hurried up to his master's chamber, where he discovered the old man in bed with a blow-up doll. Amarao's face turned beet-red.

"How dare you barge in here like that?" he screamed. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Master Hentai!" Feo stammered. "I just came to report that we're ready to go."

"Good! Now give me a few minutes!"

"Yes, sir." Feo was more than happy to get out of there. Sensei has some weird and disturbing habits, Feo thought. He knew, however, that that was where he got much of his power from. He laughed as he walked down the hall, confident in their prospects. 


End file.
